Integrated circuits (ICs) are utilized in a variety of electronic devices to perform a myriad of functions. Integrated circuits may be packaged with a substrate to protect the IC and to provide electrical connections from the substrate to the contacts of the IC. In general, functionality provided by ICs has increased over the years while IC costs have decreased. However, the costs associated with packaging an IC with a substrate have not experienced a comparative cost reduction. In fact, packaging costs may even increase in the future given the trend towards reduced IC sizes and complicated interconnection schemes.
One conventional method of connecting an IC to a substrate involves placing the IC on the substrate, either manually or using a robotic arm. This conventional process requires human intervention and/or complex robotic machinery and becomes increasingly difficult as IC sizes decrease. This conventional process also usually requires a wire-bonding process to electrically connect contact pads of the IC to other components or terminals.
Another conventional method of connecting an IC to a substrate involves use of fluid flow. The fluid flow method involves creation of a plurality of shaped recesses in a substrate configured to mate with correspondingly shaped ICs. A slurry containing a plurality of the shaped ICs is directed over the substrate, and the ICs fall into the recesses in the substrate. The substrate may be examined for empty recesses and other devices such as a robotic arm may then place ICs into the empty regions. This fluid flow approach requires formation of particularly shaped recesses in the substrate, which requires additional precision and cost. The ICs must also be precisely manufactured with complimentary mating geometries to mate with the recesses. Furthermore, the fluid flow approach can leave an excessive number of empty recesses on the substrate, since gravity may be the only force urging the ICs into the recesses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a magnetic self-assembly for integrated circuit packages to simplify IC package manufacturing and reduce manufacturing costs. Such a method may be used in a variety of applications and systems. One application may be to manufacture RFID tags at reduced costs compared to conventional methods. Such RFID tags may be used in an RFID system for tagging retail merchandise where the cost of the RFID tag is an important factor.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.